Our Tomorrow (Chapter 3)
by Hyo98
Summary: WHO ARE YOU? Luhan diharuskan bertunangan dengan Lee Taeyong disaat perasaannya untuk Sehun bertumbuh. Di sisi lain, Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk melupakan pengakuannya. Semua yang pernah Sehun lakukan, ia akui dia hanya sedang bermain-main. Semakin jauh ia melangkah bersama Taeyong, ia mendapat suatu keanehan. Itu berkaitan dengan kepribadian Taeyong yang belum ia ketahui.


**CHAPTER** **3**

Ketika jam dinding menunjuk angka sembilan dan malam semakin memuncak menjadi lebih kelam. Dia terbaring tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuka dan menutup matanya. Selama dua hari ini, ia menggunakan Kai sebagai tangan kanannya dan Chanyeol sebagai tangan kirinya. Melayani apapun yang dibutuhkan Sehun memang bukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka ogah, sejak pengakuan mereka kepada Sehun yang menunjukan niat tulusnya berteman, Sehun lebih bersikap terbuka pada mereka. Di tengah heningnya kamar yang berdiri dilantai dua belas itu, tiba-tiba terjadi percakapan serius diantara ketiganya. Ini menyangkut apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi pagi, ketika Sehun harus izin karena pemulihan kesehatannya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , cepatlah kembali! Seseorang sedang menunggumu untuk bertempur. Jika kau tidak ingin Luhan celaka, cepatlah sembuh, _eoh?_ " kata Kai. Pria itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, seolah tak mendengar apa yang sedang Kai bicarakan. Kai kini mengganti perban putih yang menghias wajah tampan Sehun.

"Hari ini kulihat mereka bersama…" Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, tapi tidak langsung melihat Kai. Dia melirik kecil kearah Kai, seolah ingin tahu apa yang akan Kai bicarakan selanjutnya.

" _Agghh!_ Apa Luhan akan menjadi tunangan si brengsek itu?" Kini Kai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa Sehun tak mendengarnya.

"Kai- _ya!_ Kemarilah…" Selesai mengganti perban putih pada luka di dahi Sehun, ia memenuhi panggilan Chanyeol dari dapur. Mata Sehun terbuka. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat putih. Memikirkan seseorang yang belakangan ini menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman rumah Luhan yang terletak di kompleks mewah, penuh dengan makanan lezat dan seluruh isi rumahnya tampak bersinar. Para pelayan terlihat sibuk menata beberapa menu makan malam yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti akan ada jamuan yang segera terjadi disini. Melirik ke lantai atas, tepatnya di kamar Luhan. Ia sedang duduk dengan tenang membiarkan Mama Jeonghan bebas merias wajahnya.

Mungkin setelah ini saatnya _fitting_ baju. Beberapa pakaian hasil karya sang mama tercinta berjajar rapi di atas tempat tidur bewarna _soft pink_. Semuanya cantik dan akan cocok jika Luhan yang memakainya. Luhan memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, ramping, kulit putih yang mulus, dan wajah yang seperti menyatu abadi dengan bentuk tubuhnya, serta rambut bergelombang hitamnya yang sangat menawan.

Namun, kesempurnaan yang seharusnya disyukuri malah dirasakan berkebalikan olehnya. Luhan memang tak meminta dilahirkan dengan keadaan yang umum diimpikan beberapa wanita. Dia memang gadis yang menyukai kesederhanaan. Ambisinya adalah selalu mementingkan dirinya untuk menciptakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri. Hari ini jelas bukanlah hari yang baik. Luhan jelas ingin melarikan diri sejak pulang sekolah, tapi gagal karena mamanya menunggunya di depan sekolah, lima menit sebelum bel.

"Sepertinya yang ini bagus, cobalah…" Mama Jeonghan membantu Luhan memakai _dress_ pertama. Tapi, Luhan terus menolak ingin memakainya.

"Katakan siapa yang datang atau aku tidak akan memakai ini…" ancamnya. Tapi Mama Jeonghan menanggapinya sebuah candaan untuk menutupi betapa gugupnya dia. Mama Jeonghan mendekati putri kesayangannya dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Sikap terbaik untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Tolong… untuk kali ini ikuti apa yang mama inginkan." Hanya dengan ucapan sederhana itu, Luhan takluk di buatnya. Kini ia memasrahkan seluruhnya pada kedua orang tuanya karena memberontak tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Jangan hapus _make up_ -mu dan jangan melarikan diri! Tunggu disini, mama akan kembali jika semua sudah siap." Luhan menatap mamanya seperti ingin menangis, mengangguk pelan lalu melihat pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat perlahan.

"Lay….." Luhan berteriak memanggil Lay, seperti biasa, Lay tidak akan pernah mendengarnya. Kecuali, jika dia memberi kode padanya. Dan itulah yang sekarang ia lakukan.

Luhan mengambil gambar dengan riasan menyedihkannya dan mengirimkannya pada Lay. Ia juga menambahkan _caption_ dibawahnya,

 ** _(Luhan sent a photo)_**

 **Tolong selamatkan aku,** ** _oppa!_** **TT TT**

Terkirim.

1 menit. 2 menit. 3 menit. 5 menit. Lay belum menjawab pesannya. Luhan kembali melihat ponselnya lagi. Berharap Lay akan membalasnya. Berkali-kali yang ia cek hanya pesan yang ia kirim. Sialnya, Lay tak menerima kode yang dikirimkannya. Jadi, usaha sang putri melarikan diri gagal pula. Wait!

Untuk saat ini, detik ini, Luhan mendeteksi adanya kesalahan penulisan nama yang seharusnya itu menjadi milik Lay.

" _Ya!_ Kau gila! Kenapa mengirimnya ke Oh Sehun !?" Luhan membuang ponselnya ke atas kasur. Menutup wajahnya penuh penyesalan. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sudah pasti dia sudah membaca pesannya.

" _Ottokhae? Ottokhae?"_ Luhan hanya memandangi ponselnya dari jauh. Membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan Sehun sekarang.

Tting! Balasan pesannya sudah diterima.

" _Aaghhh!_ " Ia memberantakan seluruh peralatan make up dan berteriak tak jelas disana. Jika ia bisa, mungkin sekarang akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memutar lagi waktu. Tapi sialnya, waktu malah semakin cepat berlalu. Luhan harus menghadapi kenyataan di balik ketukan pintu kamarnya yang mungkin akan lebih buruk.

"I-Iya, aku keluar sekarang…" Luhan mematuk wajahnya sebentar memastikan jika kemarahannya tadi tak merusak apapun. Ia tak tahu bagaimana jadinya Mama Jeonghan jika riasan ini kacau karena ulahnya sendiri. Mungkin dia akan dicabik-cabik.

Cklek…

"Iya ma…" Luhan menoleh cepat ke pintu karena sudah membuka sendiri tanpa dia suruh. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa aneh karena Mamanya tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Dan benar, lihatlah siapa yang datang menjemput Luhan di kamar pribadinya.

"Ohh! Tae-Yong ?!" Luhan dengan cepat membereskan _make up_ yang berserakan di meja dan merapikan setelan bajunya yang melipat sedikit. Ia menghampiri Taeyong yang berdiri di pintu menunggunya.

"Kenapa disini? Kurasa kerja kelompok kita besok kan? Hari ini aku tidak bisa…" Luhan kemudian menatap setelan baju formal yang ia kenakan hanya untuk main ke rumahnya. Tidak, ini memang aneh. Pria berkemeja putih dan bawahan hitam itu tak mungkin datang untuk kerja kelompok.

"Ayo kita turun!" Luhan merasakannya lagi, keanehan peristiwa yang terjadi seharian ini. Sekarang Taeyong bahkan mengadahkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa ini?"

" _Kaja!_ " Luhan terlalu lama untuk memberikan tangannya. Taeyong harus beraksi untuk menyatukan telapak tangan mereka agar bertemu. Kemudian mereka menuruni tangga perlahan. Taeyong dengan wajah yang bersinar begitu percaya diri turun dengan menggandeng seorang putri cantik milik keluarga Xiu.

Setelah Taeyong mempersilahkan kursi untuk diduduki Luhan, ia kembali ke tempatnya. Tepat di seberang Luhan, lelaki itu duduk tegap ditemani kedua orang tuanya. Luhan tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah bingungnya sejak tadi.

"Untuk apa pertemuan keluarga…" gumam Luhan tak mengerti. _Papa tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Luhan menarik lengan Mama Jeonghan dan berbisik padanya.

"Nanti juga kau tahu…" Luhan mengumpat dari dalam hati. Mimpi buruk apa lagi yang mereka siapkan untuknya kali ini.

"Nah, baiklah… mari kita nikmati makanannya." Ucap Papa Hanbin untuk mencairkan suasana. Meski awalnya sempat kaku karena kedua putra-putri mereka memilih diam dibanding berbicara. Tapi, kini mereka sudah mulai terbuka dengan mengambil beberapa makanan yang sudah di siapkan.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka brokoli?" Karena melamun Luhan tak sadar jika tangannya menyentuh sayuran di depannya. Dengan cepat Taeyong mencegahnya dan mengambil daging asap untuknya.

"Kau tahu Luhan tidak suka sayur?" Taeyong mengangguk malu sambil tersenyum. Luhan lalu menjelaskan jika Taeyong sekelas dengannya.

"Benarkah? Woah, kalau begitu kita tidak perlu susah untuk mendekatkan kalian. Benarkan?" Papa Hanbin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Mama Jaejong. Beliau merupakan istri Papa Yunho yang merupakan orang tua dari Taeyong. Keluarga Lee juga memiliki gen yang sangat menganggumkan.

" _Uri_ -Taeyong, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah. Aku tidak tahu jika kalian juga sekelas. Aku lega mendengarnya." Mama Jaejong menetertawakan bagaimana lucunya takdir yang mempertemukan antara Luhan dan Taeyong. Sedangkan orang yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan hanya menunduk malu tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi canggung seperti ini.

"Kedatangan kami disini sebenarnya…" kali ini Papa Yunho mulai bersuara.

"Papa sudah memutuskan ini sejak lama, kami dekat sekali saat muda. Kami pernah berjanji untuk menjodohkan kedua anak kami kalau mereka sudah dewasa dan kupikir sekarang saatnya untuk…" Papa Hanbin yang melanjutkan.

"Menikah?" tanya Luhan dengan matanya kecil yang membulat. Menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Dia seperti sedang mengatakan, _aku tidak mau! Kalian sudah gila?!_ Kedua papa itu saling tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan yang ngawur.

"Ah! Tidak untuk sekarang. Kalian masih 18 tahun sayang…" jelas Papa Hanbin pada Luhan disambutnya dengan helaan napas berat.

"Jadi, jika tidak ada halangan tepat saat ulang tahun Taeyong. Kami merencanakan sebuah pertunangan untuk kalian." Lanjut Papa Yunho begitu jelasnya.

"Apa?" Sahut Luhan sedikit keras. Padahal dia tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun Taeyong. Tapi ia berfirasat jika tak lama lagi hari itu tiba.

"Sayang…" Mama Jeonghan menenangkan temperamen Luhan yang mulai memuncak. Dia kemudian meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana kembali mencair. Mereka sedang menikmati makanan penutup untuk jamuan makan malam. Luhan terlihat tidak bersemangat malam itu. Dari tadi piringnya masih penuh, belum ia sentuh sedikitpun.

" _Ya_ … Ikut aku." Taeyong membawa Luhan ke beranda atas. Ia sangat tahu jika Luhan terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pertemuan keluarga seperti itu.

"Ini…" Taeyong memberikan segelas air untuknya. Mereka berdiri menghadap langit malam yang tersenyum cerah kepada mereka. Taeyong berbalik menghadap Luhan. Memperhatikan raut sedih gadis itu dibawah sinar bulan.

Ia mengambil sehelai tisu dan menghapus _eyeshadow_ yang menempel di kelopak matanya, menghapus _liptint_ yang melapis tebal di seluruh bibir tipisnya.

"Kau merias wajahmu… kau lebih cantik tanpa _make up_." Taeyong mengusap lembut pipi Luhan yang sedikit memerah karena tambahan make-up.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Kau marah padaku? Siapa yang menyangka jika mereka membuat kesepakatan itu sejak dulu." Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya. Menggigil kedinginan. Luhan masih melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Ya_ … kau tahu kapan ulang tahunku? Kenapa bersikap seolah besok adalah ulang tahunku…" Luhan menatap Taeyong.

"Kapan?"

"1 Juli. Masih ada 21 hari lagi. Kau bisa berpikir lagi, jika tidak ingin melakukannya kau bisa menolak. Jika ingin melakukannya, kita akan lakukan."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mau melakukannya?" Taeyong menghela napas panjangnya. Mengambil jarak untuk membiarkan otaknya berpikir.

"Sejauh ini aku tidak pernah mengabaikan apa yang ayah katakan, kupikir aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"Terlepas dari keinginan orang tuamu… apa kau ingin melakukannya?" Pertanyaan itu belum terjawab. Taeyong terus terdiam melamun di atas beranda. Ia tak tahu jika pertanyaan sederhana itu bisa membuatnya berhenti. Berhenti untuk memikirkannya cukup keras.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 09.20**

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa sudah keluar?" Orang kepercayaan Presdir Lee memberikan hasil laporan yang dimintanya. Setelah membaca apa yang tertulis, ia tersenyum licik sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Tapi, apa tuan muda tahu?"

"Tidak. Karena itu ini menjadi tugas tambahan untukmu. Selidiki apa yang ia lakukan dan jangan sampai dia tahu. Wakil Kepala Im, siapkan apartment untuknya. Aku ingin dia mandiri." Perintah Presdir Lee yang disambut anggukan sopan.

Selesainya ia menghadap Presdir Lee, Wakil kepala Im menerima panggilan dan membuatnya berjalan jauh kearah atap.

"Ah, tuan muda. Presdir meminta saya untuk menyiapkan apartment untuk anda. Apa saya harus memesankan yang baru?" tanya Wakil Kepala Im. Dia bukannya berkhianat, hanya saja ia lebih menghormati Lee Taeyong dibanding Presdir Lee.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah pindah seminggu yang lalu. Apa laporannya sudah keluar?"

"Ah, Iya. Presdir Xiu telah menyetujui kerja sama, itu artinya perusahaan kita akan bersaing kuat dengan Perusahaan Oh. Apa ada yang harus saya lakukan lagi?" Taeyong berhenti bersuara di ujung sana.

"…. Tolong cari tahu orang bernama Kim Mingyu. Aku butuh hasilnya hari ini juga. Kirim hasilnya lewat email dan jangan sampai ayah tahu. Aku tutup!"

Pembicaraan itu berakhir. Entah apa yang direncanakan Perusahaan Lee pada Perusaan Xiu yang pasti seorang seperti Lee Taeyong sangat menolak kerja sama itu sampai-sampai ia ikut berkutat dalam urusan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia selidiki.

"Dengan siapa kau bicara?" Waki Kepala Im terkejut bukan main saat melihat orang lain menguping pembicaraanya selama di telfon.

"Ehm, bukan siapa-siapa. Saya harus kembali, permisi." Kim Mingyu. Dia pekerja termuda di perusahaan ini dan sudah mendapat jabatan tinggi. Hebatnya, usianya baru menginjak 23 tahun tapi ia berhasil menguasai kepercayaan beberapa orang disini. Tentunya dengan akal liciknya.

"Aku dengar anak itu akan dijodohkan dengan putri tunggal keluarga Xiu. Apa itu benar? Woah, kerjasama yang sangat menguntungkan tapi juga bisa merugikan. Aku merasa kasihan dengan gadis itu nantinya. Pak Im, aku harap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Semangat!" serunya sambil memberi secangkir kopi untuknya.

 ** _Oh Sehun : Besok, saat istirahat temui aku di atap._**

Pesan balasan yang dikirim Sehun semalam. Luhan mengabaikan balasan itu dan tak memperdulikan Sehun. Tapi, saat bel istirahat dia malah pergi ke atap seperti yang Sehun suruh. Luhan memang genius tapi ia akan bersikap bodoh sekarang. Sehun berdiri di pinggir pembatas, dahinya masih ditutupi perban putih. Masih ada bekas luka di sekitar wajahnya, dan ia terlihat pucat siang itu.

"Sehun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ehmm… Ada yang ingin kukatakan…"

"Apa? Jika kau masih menanyakan pertanyaan bodohmu, aku tidak akan menjawab." Luhan berusaha menatap wajah Sehun, tapi terik matahari itu benar-benar mengganggu penglihatannya. Sangat silau.

"Aku tahu, dari awal memang aku tidak tulus. Maafkan sikapku kemarin. Karena itu, aku ingin mengakhirinya, termasuk pengakuanku. Lupakan itu dan kau bisa melanjutkan kebencianmu padaku."

"Kau bilang apa? Tidak sungguh-sungguh? _Ya_ , Oh Sehun! Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku percaya padamu sejak awal. Tapi meskipun sekarang kau bilang ingin melupakan kejadian itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kejadian itu tampak sangat menyakitkan untukku. Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan sekarang dengan mudahnya memintaku untuk melupakannya. Sehun- _ah_ , kau yakin punya hati?"

" _Ya!_ Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku mau melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Aku juga sebagai korban disini, kenapa kau hanya marah padaku?"

"Hhaasshh! korban? Lalu aku apa? Kau seenaknya mempermainkanku, membuat perasaanku kacau, bertindak sesukamu. Saat melihatmu hampir sekarat, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terus mencemaskanmu. Kupikir, ini saatnya untuk berbaikan. Kupikir, saat itu… Aghhh! Menurutmu kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa kau tahu barapa banyak aku menghabiskan air mataku dan merasa bersalah setiap malam. Kau menghilang tiba-tiba dan sekarang melihatmu seperti ini…"

"Tunggu! Luhan- _ssi_ , apa kau melihatku saat itu?

"Uh! Aku melihat semuanya. Aku jelas melihatnya."

"Tapi… Kupikir kau sudah pulang lebih dulu?"

"Ah, kau benar! Kenapa aku kembali saat itu? Kenapa aku tidak melanjutkan perjalananku saat itu? Kenapa?!" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan. Gadis itu menyembunyikannya seorang diri dan tertekan karena itu.

"Maaf…" Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, dia bergerak sangat tulus untuk meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, Luhan memilih meninggalkan Sehun. Semakin ia melihat Sehun, maka kebencian untuknya pun akan semakin besar.

Taeyong tak sengaja menemukan Luhan sedang menangis di tangga atas dan membuatnya bergerak untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Setelah melarikan diri dari istirahat dan jam pelajaran mereka pergi mengendarai motor milik Taeyong dan terjun bebas di jalanan. Luhan tak mengatakan apapun pada Taeyong karena dia sendiri baru mengenalnya. Juga, Luhan sudah biasa menyimpan semua masalahnya seorang diri.

"Kau ingin aku membawamu kemana?" tanya Taeyong saat ia sedang berkendara dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau tak perlu menghiburku, aku tidak apa-apa. Kita kembali saja ke sekolah." Pinta Luhan dengan suara yang cukup keras. Ia sedang melawan hantaman angin yang mengajaknya perang. Taeyong meninggikan kecepatannya berkendara. Membuat Luhan semakin erat memeluk pinggang pria didepannya. Pria yang baru ia kenal tapi dengan mudahnya Luhan jatuh untuknya. Bahkan sampai menangis di balik punggungnya.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , terima kasih..." kata Luhan saat beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya sudah lebih baik, tapi jika kita kembali yang ada kita akan mendapat hukuman. Aku bahkan tidak menerima makan siangku, bagaimana bisa aku menerima hukuman disaat perutku kosong…"

"Eihh, siapa suruh membawaku bolos?" Luhan mengecek keadaan sakunya. Seluruh ponsel dan dompetnya ada di tasnya. Mana mungkin membeli makanan dengan tangan hampa.

"Seharusnya kau bilang jika ingin membawaku kabur, aku bisa mengambil tasku tadi… Aggh! Kenapa hari ini sial sekali!"

"Alasan apa lagi yang kau gunakan?!" Taeyong bergeming kesal melirik Luhan yang duduk di belakangnya. Setelah membasahi punggungnya dengan air mata kini ia mencoba melarikan diri untuk membalas jasanya.

"Tunggu! Ada satu tempat…"

 _Topokki_. Taeyong terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kedai sederhana yang ditunjukkan oleh Luhan saat itu. Meskipun tempatnya tidak mewah tapi makanan disini sangat enak dan terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa dan pelajar.

"Cobalah dulu baru berkomentar." Ucap Luhan saat ketika _Ahjussi_ baru saja mengantar pesanannya. Dua porsi topokki pedas ditambah nasi.

"Oh! Apa pacarmu sudah ganti? Kemana pria imut itu?" Luhan tertawa sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Dia bukan pacarku. _Uri_ \- Lay sedang sibuk. Mungkin dia tidak bisa kesini sering-sering." _Ahjussi_ menunjukkan ekspresi kecewanya mendengar kabar buruk itu. Lay biasanya akan membantu melayani pelanggan jika sedang ramai. Kadang juga ia membantunya sampai larut malam. Sekarang, _Ahjussi_ merindukkan seorang Lay yang berhati baik. Lagipula, Luhan juga bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Lay sibuk selama ini.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah, nikmati makananmu." Keduanya tersenyum pada _Ahjussi_ yang telah memberi makanan lezat kepada mereka.

" _Uri_? Apa dia pacarmu?" protes Taeyong.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan. Makanlah!" Luhan melahap _topokki_ yang sudah lama tak ia cicipi. Terakhir kalinya ia kesini adalah saat malam _valentine_ , dia dan Lay seharian membantu _ahjussi_ melayani pelanggan.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kalian. Kenapa kalian terlihat seperti orang pacaran. Kau memanggilnya seperti itu dan dia juga. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Apa yang salah. Apa tidak boleh memanggil seorang teman seperti itu?" Luhan masih melahap makanannya. Begitu cepatnya sampai ia tersedak.

"Makan pelan-pelan."

"Taeyong- _ah_ , apa sekarang kau mulai berperilaku sebagai pacarku? Mencari tahu orang disekitarku dan marah hanya karena aku memanggil Lay seperti itu?" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan kembali melahap potongan kenyal berbumbu pedas itu.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa aku? Tidak…" Tak sadar Taeyong kini juga melahap topokki miliknya. Dan ia mengunyahnya perlahan, merasakan beberapa bumbu yang bercampur menghabisi mulutnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Menyisakah sensasi membara menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Pedas.

"Kenapa pedas sekali… Hssh-"

"Ya ampun, pria macam apa kau ini. Kau tidak suka pedas?" Taeyong menggeleng. Itulah alasan kenapa dia tak mau memakan makanan satu ini. Dia pasti akan mual saat setelah memakan makanan pedas dan reaksi perutnya begitu cepat. Kini dia mulai merasakan kram di lambungnya.

" _Ahjussi_ , dimana toiletnya…" Luhan membawa Taeyong ke toilet terdekat kedai. Dan tak jauh dari sana, Taeyong masuk ke dalam sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Lucu sekali… bagaimana ada lelaki sepertinya," Luhan kembali ke dalam dan membantu _Ahjussi_. Dia masih menertawakan Taeyong yang mual hanya karena memakan sesendok _topokki_ pedas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengannya? Aku tidak yakin dia bisa melindungimu nanti. Segera putuskan dia setelah ini.."

"Apa? _Ahjussi_ , sebenarnya… dia adalah tunanganku. Calon suami yang ayah siapkan untukku. Jadi, aku harus menjaganya dengan baik." Luhan tersenyum memuji Taeyong tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tapi gagal, Taeyong sudah mendengar pujian itu dan menyimpan senyuman ketika masuk ke dalam.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku pikir kita harus ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Penyakitku tidak separah itu."

"Apa maksudnya ini. Ayo pergi!" Luhan terus mendorong Taeyong untuk keluar dari kedai. Tak lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _ahjussi_ itu. Sepeninggal mereka pergi, _ahjussi_ berteriak kencang sambil mengejar mereka yang telah berjalan mengendarai motor.

" _Ya!_ Kau belum membayar…."

" _Ahjussi_ , akan kubayar nanti. Temanku butuh perawatan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Maafkan aku…"

Keduanya menghilang dengan cepat. Luhan tertawa habis-habisan saat berhasil kabur darinya. Itulah kenapa Luhan sering kesana disaat dompetnya tertinggal. Karena bisa makan gratis dan membayarnya nanti.

"Aku tidak tahu kau selicik itu!" Luhan tertawa sangat puas. Tapi ia merasa ada yang tidak nyaman sejak ia naik di atas motornya.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , kurasa…. rokku robek."

" _Eoh_?!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Taeyong terjebak di dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Hanya karena rok Luhan robek, ia meminta Taeyong menemaninya untuk berbelanja pakaian musim panas terbaru. Dia hanya tinggal memilih mana yang ia sukai karena tempat ini adalah milik Mama Jeonghan. Luhan bisa dengan bebas memilih _brand_ pakaian manapun yang ia sukai. Tanpa memandang _price-tag_. Melirikpun tidak.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagus!" Taeyong tidak pandai menilai pakaian seorang wanita. Daritadi apapun yang dicoba Luhan selalu dibilang bagus.

"Tidak ada kata selain 'bagus' kah?"

"Itu cocok untukmu." Balas singkat Taeyong yang terlihat duduk memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya dia tidak suka berbelanja. Tapi selera _fashion_ -nya lumayan bagus.

Setelah mengemas pakaian yang dibelinya, Luhan mengajak Taeyong masuk ke sebuah tempat sepatu. Tapi bukan sepatu wanita yang selalu berhubungan dengan _heels_ tinggi. Tempat ini menjual berbagai macam _sneakers_.

"Pilihlah sesukamu… aku merasa berhutang karena kau telah membantuku."

"Aku sudah punya."

"Ini?" Luhan menunjuk pada sepasang sepatu yang baru dikeluarkan minggu ini. Yang menjadi _trend_ di kalangan anak muda, karena bahannya enteng dan nyaman untuk berolahraga.

"Ini! Itu! Yang disana! Dan, nah yang itu…" Ia menunjuk sepasang sepatu yang akan di pasang dekat manekin.

"Kau serius?" Taeyong mengangguk cuek. Dia masih sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Wajahnya tak sebegitu menyenangkannya saat memegang ponsel. Sekarang bahkan ia mengajak Luhan untuk kembali. Luhan pikir, Taeyong adalah orang yang suka berjalan-jalan, suka bercanda dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika jalan dengannya. Tapi, untuk saat ini. Sikap Taeyong sangat berubah, membuat Luhan malas untuk bersamanya.

"Kau mau beli apa lagi?" Taeyong menanyai Luhan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Beberapa kantong besar sudah di tangannya dan Luhan bilang dia masih ingin membeli sebuah hadiah untuk Lay.

"Jika tidak mau mengantarku, pergilah. Aku bisa minta mama menjemputku." Taeyong mengambil alih tas belanjaan Luhan dan mengikutinya sampai ia menemukan hadiah untuk Lay. Luhan tersenyum senang dan menarik Taeyong menuju pakaian pria yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Disanalah Luhan bertemu seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Byun Baekhyun. Teman masa kecilnya yang selalu bersamanya sampai sekarang. Sayang, saat SMA Baekhyun dan Luhan selalu beda kelas karena mengingat peringkat Baekhyun berada di bawah Luhan.

"Taeyong- _ah_! Tolong pilihkan mana yang bagus. Aku ingin menemuinya dulu." Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan pergi menemui ibunya.

"Baekk- _ie_ …."

"Oooh… Hann- _ie_ …." Mereka mengobrol santai di depan toko. Mata Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap seseorang yang sibuk memilih pakaian di dalam.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tak senang melihat Taeyong berada di sekitar sahabat kesayangannya.

"Dia calon suamiku…" bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Dan reaksi Baekhyun membuat Luhan kaget hampir jantungan.

" _Andwe!_ " Mata Luhan masih membesar. Suara Baekhyun begitu membuatnya takut. Lebih menakutkan daripada saat Mama Jeonghan memarahinya.

"Kau gila! Dia… Hann- _ie_ , mulai sekarang jauh-jauh darinya. Jangan pernah mau dijodohkan dengannya. Ahh, aku ingin memarahi papamu karena memilih orang yang tidak tepat." Luhan semakin bingung. Setelah beberapa teman sekolah yang mengenal Taeyong, kini teman masa kecilnya pun juga mengenal Taeyong. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria tampan itu, kenapa semua orang menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkannya.

"Ini…" Taeyong baru saja datang dan ikut mengobrol dengan mereka. Namun, tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun memilih pergi dan tak ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan Luhan.

"Baekk- _ie_ , telfon aku…" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh.

"Siapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu dengannya?"

" _Aigoo_ , ayo pulang sayang…" Luhan masih berdiri mematung, memandang Taeyong yang sudah berjalan. "Bukankah kita harus kerja kelompok?" Luhan mulai teringat akan tugas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan malam ini.

"Tunggu aku!" Luhan berlari menyamai langkah kaki Taeyong yang super besar. Mereka pergi ke sekolah lebih dulu untuk mengambil tas. Setelah itu kembali ke rumah Luhan untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Kali ini, Taeyong yang masuk ke dalam sekolah yang mulai gelap. Luhan menunggunya di atas motor. Barang-barangnya sudah ia kirim ke alamat rumahnya menggunakan jasa pengantar barang. Jadi, ia tak perlu repot membawa barang sebanyak itu ke rumah.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , bagaimana jika kita melakukannya di rumahmu saja." Taeyong bilang dia tinggal di apartment. Sudah seminggu ini dia tinggal sendiri karena suatu hal. Luhan kembali menelan ludahnya. Daripada harus berdua di apartment Taeyong, lebih baik jika dirumahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu dirumahku saja."

"Kenapa ingin kerumahku?"

"Ti-dak..." Jawaban Luhan terdengar kaku. Taeyong menangkap adanya ketidak beresan dari apa yang Luhan pikirkan sekarang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, ha?"

"Yassh!" Luhan memukul punggunya sedikit keras.

Review juseyo... Next Chapter 4


End file.
